Her Plans, His Nightmares
by namikaze-chan
Summary: Cagalli think athrun need a new girl in his life. then she secretly make athrun play in her matchmaking game to make athrun find his new love. with Cagalli as the mastermind and Kira as her sidekick. What could go wrong? edited
1. Chapter 1

hello all. I make a new story. and this story still messy in grammar as you can see. but I hope there is someone who want to edited this story.

for this story.. please review!

in this story kira and cagalli are not siblings! but kira and cagalli are best friend through athrun.

* * *

Athrun Zala a 22 years old businessman. He had everything in his life, but when his girlfriend of 3 years decided to ended up their relationship. He never know that his life will be interesting from so many reasons. and it all started when he still busy with his works in the office.

* * *

_Flashback_  
_"Athrun, I need to talk to you" he heard his girlfriend of 3 years said. he always heard from his friends that these words are the words that every couple dreaded._  
_"can we talk here?" he said. Hehas been working in his office for 4 hours and suddenly she came and asked him to leave the he had a really bad feeling about it._  
_"no. Can.. we talk outside?" she said. when athrun took a glace at the love of his life. she looked messy. Then she always look like this for the last 3 months. And she always told him that she is okay._  
_"but I have works" he said simply. For the last three months his relationship with her had changed. She never texted him. maybe it's because he is too busy to answer her text in the first place. Then last month she said she is going to live with her best friend kira yamato. He is okay with it since he rarely come to their home with his works keeping him in the office every day. He thought maybe she is scared with the size of their house is too big for just the two of them._  
_"please athrun. Leave your work for a while. I need to talk to you about something" she begged._

_"I'm sorry but I can't" he said again. He need to finish these today. He had meeting with some investors the next day._  
_"fine. I say it here" she shout. Athrun lift his head to look at the amber eye that he always loves. When he saw it now. He never thought that her amber eyes look dead in front of started to realized his mistake. When she saw athrun had her full attention, she took a deep breath and started talking._  
_"I want to break up with you" she said. then athrun could feel the pen fall from his hand. He saw her eyes clouded and the tear almost fall from her eyes._  
_"what?why?" athrun found himself sputtered the words. He had been busy for the past 3 months but she know that he always been busy. She is an artist herself. She always work in her studio as long as athrun work in his office._  
_"the last 6 months we barely talking. You always busy and I have this big project with shinn. I think we should break up" he heard her chocking the words. By now her tears had fallen._  
_"I love you. you know that right. I never loved someone else" he said to her. he try to make her changed her mind."I don't mind if you will spend most of your time with shinn". He tried to reasoning with her. athrun remember about shinn, her partner. Athrun always felt jealous that shinn get to stay the whole day with her. but she always told him that there is nothing between her and shinn._  
_"I'm sorry athrun but I had cheated" he heard her said. then athrun suddenly stand and hit the table loudly. He made papers in his table fly everywhere. By now even his secretary had gone and leaving both of them alone._  
_"3 days ago I get very drunk. Remember that I went to the club with shinn?" she hinted. Athrun nodded, he remembered that cagalli want to celebrate something with shinn. He want to come with her but he need to finish his works. Now regret is all he could feel_  
_"we both drunk. Then I remembered shinn called kira to bring me home since I have been living with kira as you know" she said. athrun could feel his vision started to blurred. He didn't like this, he didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to hear anything about her and shinn._  
_"it's okay cagalli I forgive you if you sleep with shinn. Just don't break up with me" he begged. He could feel tears started to formed. Then he saw cagalli already down to her knee, she cry harder."cagalli",athrun athrun want to walk to embrace the love of his life. He heard the door opened to reveal his best friend kira._  
_"cagalli!" he souted. Then he beat athrun to embrace cagalli. Athrun shocked. He want to punched kira but when he saw how his best friend can calmed her down. He felt jealous. But he keep reminding himself that there is nothing between kira and her._  
_"I'm..sorry..athrun.." she heard cagalli choked the words._  
_"cagalli, have you told him?" he heard kira said. cagalli nodded in his embrace. Athrun started to gather every pieces of information he had. The he realized that shinn wasn't the one cagalli cheated on._  
_"it's.. kira" he found himself saying. He saw kira flinched and cagalli cry harder. Athrun slumped to his seat. He couldn't believe it. Kira, his best friend since diapers, with cagalli. He felt rage. He felt sad. But he couldn't do anything to his best friend. Since he didn't want to upset cagalli more by him punching kira._  
_"athrun, maybe we can talk about this outside. And let cagalli calm down?" kira suggested. Athrun nodded instantly. _  
_"tonight, at minerva's?" he heard kira said. _  
_"yes" athrun weakly said. kira saw that athrun need his space so he decided to leave. But when he walk past cagalli he could see cagalli stil hold his shirt._  
_"kira, please.." cagalli said. kira look at athrun to get his permission but kira only saw turned his chair to look at the wall behind him._  
_then kira decided to pick cagalli and brought her away from athrun. _  
_When athrun heard the door closed he hit his desk with everything he had. Then he cried the whole day until he had to see her again._

_Flashback end_

* * *

_And this is why athrun found himself seating in minerva, a famous restaurant near his residence. Where he and cagalli always eat dinner. Together._  
_Then he saw his best friend with cagalli. They both walk with kira's hand on cagalli's shoulder. Athrun feel like he just want to die. He couldn't see the love of his life being someone else's. to make it worse, it is his best friend kira. But then he had to hear their story. Maybe he can get cagalli back agai when he know what really happened._  
_"athrun" he heard kira said to him. the both of them sit in front of him. _  
_"I already asked for both of your usual" athrun said. he could see cagalli nodded weakly. And kira give him hisweak smile._  
_"kira, let me do this" he heard cagalli said. kira nodded and he concentrated on his hate how both of them look so close together._  
_"as you know, I cheated on you. I sleep with kira." she said. athrin just grabbed his napkin. He pretend that napkin is kira's head. He twist it under his table while listening to cagalli._  
_"but.." he try to cut in. But cagalli hold her hand up. It always mean that he need to hear whatever she had to say._  
_"and after that. I found myself to be comfortable with kira in when I live with him." she said. then she took a deep breath._  
_"and I think you need someone who have time to take care of you" she said. athrun could see kira still looking at his glass. By now the napkin had been tore to pieces. He didn't know how hard he had twist the napkin._  
_"and I couldn't be that person" cagalli said. she look sad. And athrun just want her to stop talking ,pick her up and drove back to their home. Maybe after he get his decend sleep. All of this was a nightmare._  
_"and I couldn't be faithful to you. I know it's the alcohol but, I think it's also I am lonely" she said again. By now he could feel his knuckle turn white and cagalli took another deep breath._  
_"I want to break up with you. but we could talk and stay friend with each other" she said to him. athrun just sit there. He try to find any words to defend his relationship with cagalli. But he found nothing. He is too shocked by the word 'break up'._  
_"this is hard for me too. I might be leaving to Europe next week and I hope my trip could make you forget about us easier." she said."I didn't want to forget about you. but by staying here, it'll only make both of us suffering"_  
_"then don't" athrun finally said. he saw cagalli's back in tears again. Athrun also feel tears in his eyes._  
_"don't forget about me. Don't break up with me. I'll go with you to wherever you want" athrun said. By now he had begged her. he didn't care about their audience. He only want her._  
_"I can't.. athrun please... ' she begged. Athrun found her crying loudly. Then he embrace her. to smell her for the last time._  
_"then you will stay with kira?" he said with jealousy. athrun saw kira flinched. And he turned his attention back to the blonde._  
_"no. I stay on my studio until I had to leave next week" she said. He felt glad that cagalli won't be staying with kira. he didn't want that one night stand became something more serious._  
_"athrun I am sorry' he heard kira said. athrun had no energy left to argue with his heart already turned into dust and the wind had blown every pieces of it. So he just ignored kira._  
_"cagalli promise me something." He said to her. then he took her silence as a yes._  
_"never forget about me. About us' he said. at least he still have his memory with her even if they are not in relationship anymore. At least both of them still remeber about how every pieces of memories they make._  
_"I promise" she athrun hug her closer. He could see kira already left them. And athrun feel thankful that kira still undestand him._  
_And that is the last time athrun had see cagalli. Athrun is always busy in his office. He make sure he didn't have any time to think about anything else. He never call cagalli until she had to leave to Europe. _

* * *

3 months had passed since cagalli had left to europe. Athrun make sure that he will never take any job from europe. He feared that he will chase afater cagalli. He always talk with her in webcam, even if he had to stay awake or turned his laptop on. He bought special laptop just for cagalli, and he make sure every messenger he and cagalli shared are online. So he can chat to cagalli whenever she had time. It's not healty he know but it's the only way for him to stay sane.  
Right now he and cagalli talked about her new friend. She said she make new friends in there and her jobs make a good pay.  
"athrun you should rest. Do you know what time is it in there" she said.  
"it's okay, I'll rest when I want to" he said to her.  
"athrun! Look at you. when was the last time you eat?. Now grab some food and eat if you want to chat with me" she said. they both talking through webcam and cagalli always scolded him that he eat less.  
"okay, here I'll eat" he grab the nearest food. And it is a boxed dinner he just purchased. He know cagalli will asked him to eat if she talk with him in the night.  
"so athrun, find any girl yet?" he heard her said. athrun had to swallow the food quickly. He always heard cagalli tease him about getting a new girl. And every time she say it. He just joke that he rarely go outside his how he love to tie the knot with his job. Cagalli alaway laugh when he said this answer.  
The truth is, he will always love cagalli. And he could never find any other girl than he still hoping he ha chances with her. if she ever comeback.  
"what about you? found anyone yet?" he said to her.  
"no way. The boys suck in here. They only want to sleep with me" she said. athrun laughed and this make her pouted. Athrun always know cagalli never dated anyone except him. she rarely find the opposite gender attractive but she never noticed that she is attractive and lots of boys want to go out with her. the only reason they never asked her out because she is friendly to everybody and those boys never realized which one is cagalli's true crush. And then after athrun had her, he found that she is actually shy around the boys she like. And that's explain ahy she is shy around him.  
"you have to started dating!" she said. he just laughed. He is happy that she never told him about her interest in dating. She always urge him to date but she never had the urge to date herself.  
"argh.. hey I need to go! Sweet dream okay" she said. then when athrun nodded she turn off her camera. Athrun will have his sweet dream alright

* * *

Far away from athrun, the blonde emailed her best friend  
"kira, the plan is ready?' she type. Then a minute later she get her response.  
It is, but are you sure about this?  
"yuph! He need to find someone else better than me" she type again and send it. Then she get another reply.  
Okay tomorrow. Plan 1 will be executed she get her reply. She smiled widely and she hope that plan 1 will be working as smooth as wha she thought.  
"thanks kira. I owe you" she type again. Then she send it back  
I'll let you know the result kira send her back. Then she closed her laptop and go back to her job.  
-

* * *

so what about it? like it? it's short since I want to know your response. and yeah I know this story sound the same as other "athrun and cagalli's love affair" that other great author had written in this fp. but just for this story.. only 50% are from my imagination. the other 50% is real with a little adjustment.

so in this story cagalli and athrun break up! and yeah.. she isn't with kira because it's like a spur of moment.

so review? and until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Her Plan, His nightmare

* * *

Plan 1.

Make a simple "the bachelor" competition.

* * *

okay here are the condition for this story

1. athrun never met lacus before, therefore she and athrun never get engaged.

2. cagalli live far away from them(consider gs character in my story in an independent country like orb)

3. please.. just for this story.. removed the image of lacus as holly and saint. lacus in my story is an ooc, and yeah it's necessary for the story.

please read and if you like this story.. review this story..

* * *

The day before

"Cagalli, are you sure about this?" kira type to his best friend about her first plan. They are chatting on their laptop with cagalli still explaining what he will do. Or what she will do to athrun through him.

"yes. I need you to do as I had told you.. well with a few changes but with this. Athrun will find her tomorrow!" he heard cagalli said. but kira always doubt cagalli's plan. When she said it'll be okay, it always ended up with disaster. Like when she said 'you could add wasabi as much as when you added ketchup to your hotdog' at first kira doubt it. When he heard she said "it'll be okay.. See I eat this too" while showing him her wasabi-hotdog. The next day he go to hospital due diarrhea.

"I'll mail you if anything happen.. Anything that's not on your plan" he said. at least when athrun found out. It'll be a trouble between him and cagalli. Athrun could never get angry with cagalli, he love her too much for that.

"okay! First plan! Action!" she type happily then her screen went offline.

* * *

Athrun run to his office, he couldn't wait to chat with cagalli again. He stay awake the whole night just thinking what to say to her. what her reaction will be. What will she thought about it. It's not healthy because they are no longer a couple. But he still feel as they are still together since both of them still single until this day. Then he heard his cell phone rings.

"Athrun zala" he answered shraply.

"Hey athrun" he heard his best friend greet him on the phone. After cagalli confessed that she had sleep with kira. Even he know that it's just an accident, with him ignoring cagalli and choose his work over her. He still had the urge to kill kira. But kira confessed that he never feel anything with cagalli and that's won't happen again. Athrun still remember what happened the day after cagalli left to europe.

_Flashback_

_"Athrun I need to talk to you" Kira said to his best friend. but athrun was in no mood to talk to kira. he still feel anger towards kira._

_"go away" athrun said from the place where he work himself to death. the image of kira touching cagalli still lingering in his mind. _

_"athrun!" kira insisted. _

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT! you want to tell me how good cagalli was or how actually you LOVE her?" athrun screamed to kira. athrun felt jealous that kira is closer to cagalli than him. _

_"It was a mistake! athrun she was drunk! and it just happened!" kira said. athrun could see kira was in the verge of tears. "I never had any feeling towards her! I only thought of her as my sister! you should believe me" Kira said again._

_"BUT YOU STILL SLEPT WITH HER!" athrun left his table and standing face to face to kira. with him. by now athrun really want to kill kira._

_"if I could return the time..." kira said. by now kira already crying. athrun could see how kira regret his action and even athrun still feel anger to him. kira is his best friend._

_"it takes time to forgive you kira. but I'm willing to try it" athrun said. he just wanted to have cagalli back in his arm._

_"thank you athrun" kira said. then he proceed to take out a piece of paper."he it's cagalli's new contact. try send her some emails" kira said._

_flashback end_

if it's not for kira's effort to convince cagalli to give her email address and answering back athrun's mail. athrun would have lost cagalli forever. because of this athrun had try to forgive kira. even part of him still feel jealous to kira.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he said. Then we waited for kira's answer. The phone felt silent.

"Kira?" he said again.

"ah sorry athrun. Listen could you accompany me to lunch this afternoon?" he said. athrun couldn't believe kira. he..asked him out?

'kira, you know I don't swing that way? Right" he said to make sure kira get the right message.

"well, milly and dearka insisted we all should eat together once in a while. Beside I still choose girls over you" kira said. Athrun laughed at kira's last comment. he thought that he rather eat alone in his office while waiting for cagalli.

"erhm.. I don't.." he don't know what to say. he never told anyone that he always wait for cagalli. He even remembers what time she will always be online.

"cagalli said she will stay in her studio tonight" kira continue. It seems he can read his mind.

"well... who says about cagalli? I have works to do you know. But yeah I'll take the offer" athrun said.

"great, see you later athrun" kira said. then he ended his call.

* * *

"so he will come?" asked milly. Kira had told milly and her boyfriend dearka about cagalli's plan. They both want to help athrun to get over with his obsession about cagalli. But they also want to help the couple realized the stupid mistake they made.

"yeah" kira said.

"Great, phase one is complete. I can't believe it'll be this easy" dearka said

"Let's just prepare the stage for today" kira said. "we all know everything could go wrong with cagalli's plan" he continued. Then all of them groaned when they remember about cagalli and her plans. Then all of them go to prepare the restaurant for cagalli's plan. To prevent another disaster that might occurred.

* * *

Athrun drove back to the minerva. It's the only place they will meet whenever they made promises. Maybe he will have fast lunch and drove back to his office, or nearest cafe. As long as he could go online and wait for cagalli.

When he arrived at the minerva. He saw there are unusual amount of people outside minerva. but mostly are girls. _A party, maybe?_ He thought. Then he proceeds to enter the restaurant. But what happen after he put his feet inside the restaurant surprise him.

"Congratulation! You are our candidate for our new show. "date me, please" he heard a random man said. this man has blonde hair but he wear a mask in his face. Then athrun proceed to look at his friend's faces. They all look surprised. Athrun figured maybe this is just another attempt of advertisement.

"I'm sorry.. but" he tried to explain but the man just drag him to a certain table with red and pink decoration.

"the rules are simple. One, you have to talk with the girl for at least 15 minutes. Two, you have to talk with our entire candidate. Three, no running to bathroom until the end of the show. Four, you have to choose one girl from all of the girls here" the man said. Then all the girls screamed. Now he feels scared. He never had anyone else except cagalli, and cagalli always make sure the girls stay in her 'safe zone'. Now he need to talk with these.. Girls?

"is there any question young man?" the blonde man said. But before athrun could say anything he continues his talking.

"great. There are 7 eligible young girls we had chosen. Now first girl, Please go to the table" he said. Since athrun have no choice but to play the game. He might as well to try to enjoy it.

"Oh my god! I know about yoou. But you always with the blonde, what's-her-name and I always want you. look at your fabulous face..." and the first girl continue to ramble about his face and his fabulous work. Along with his toned body and other things he would never want to hear except from cagalli. Then he just look at his food. He never thought his food is this interesting now.

"and you know about this magazine.."the girl keep saying words are Faster than he can understand. He wondered how this girl could speak this fast.

"and your time is up missy" he heard the blonde announcer said. then athrun saw the girl pouted and winked at him. he wants to vomit, but the announcer said he couldn't leave the table.

When the second girl sit . He saw the gothic-loli chick. With black loli dress and childish face. Maybe this girl can speak normally? Athrun thought.

"hell-" ,"shut it" the girl said before he could finish his hello. Then for the 15 minutes he just enjoys his food and ordered another one.

The third girl arrived. Then he saw an older woman. Probably in her 40's. He cringed and wondered what cagalli will do to this woman if she ever found out.

"well well. Listen, I just want the prize. So choose me or else" the woman said. Then athrun wondered what the price would be to the girls? Maybe something spectacular. Then athrun lost in his thought for another 15 minutes.

The fourth girl. just a normal blonde girl. But she looks a little shy.

"hello" athrun greeted. But still no response from her.

"how are you?" he said again. He saw the girl face. All red.

"what's your name?" he try again. But the girl just sits there with her face all red. She look too shy.

"Fourth, your time is up!" athrun heard the announcer said. then he saw the shy girl run to the bathroom and all of her friends gave him a dirty glare. _What did I do?_ Athrun thought.

"Fifth now is your time." The announcer said.

Then he saw a girl with pink long hair. she look elegance and sophisticated at the same time.

"hello mr. Athrun" he heard her said.

"hello, miss?"

"Lacus Clyne" she said. athrun could tell that this girl is not the same as the other girl.

"miss lacus, why are you in this show?" he said. lacus just laugh. Her laugh looks lovely and then she said"I need to ask you the same thing then"

"I don't know what happened... they just picked me" athrun sighed. Then lacus gave him an encouraging smile.

"don't worry, i am not interested in you mr. Athrun. I will tell you how to escape this" she offered. Athrun couldn't believe this girl. Is she suggesting something sly?. But she look too innocent for that.

"I'll listen then I will considered what I will do" athrun said. it's better if he had backup plan rather than choosing random girl to be his date. Even if he had to choose lacus, he still feel he is cheating on cagalli.

Then lacus proceed to whisper in his ear. Making the girls who watched them sighed and screamed "gyaah" and the boys, even just a small amount of them. They Screamed "way to go girl".

"really?" he look at lacus. He couldn't believe the idea. But it's not actually bad either. Then lacus nodded. She look happy at the same time.

"yes. well my time is up. See you later " lacus said. athrun gave him his best smile.

He didn't pay any attention to the sixth and last girl. He is just debating whether he should do what lacus had whispered to him or not. Then he decided to give it a try. With his friend watching, they might tell cagalli the wrong things.

"soo mister. Who will you choose?" finally athrun had his attention to what happen around him. he saw lots of girl giving him the looks and told him to pick her. he saw lacus smiled at him, it seems she know he will do her plan.

"well I have decided" athrun said. the girls screamed in ecstasy and the candidate all have different facial expression.

Athrun stand up from his table and walk to his friends' table. All the girls have the same curious face. They want to know what is he doing there. Then athrun grab kira's hand and pull him to stand next to him.

"Kira" he said. then he could see kira's nervous face. Athrun took a long breath then suddenly he hug kira.

"Kira. I...I.. I LOVE YOU" he said loudly.

Moment of silent. You can see every people had stop what they are doing. Even the waiter. Or the host.

"please don't leave me with those girls kira. They are scary. You said we will watch Casablanca tonight" athrun said while hugging kira. Then athrun could feel kira went limp in his hug.

"Oh my.. kira!" he heard milly screamed. Kira had pass out the moment athrun had confessed his love to him.

"ookaay.. so the show has ended and our bachelor had choose... err..his boyfriend?" the announcer said. The girls all went "aaw" while seeing athrun put kira's head in his he acted panicked in front of the audience that watch his action.

"With this.. the show has ended" the blonde man said

* * *

For a few moments no one dared to say anything in the empty restaurant. Security had pushed the girls outside and minerva's owner. Talia. Choose to let the group inside the restaurant while they cleaned the mess.

"athrun, I can't believe you will do that" he heard the soft melodious sound behind him. There he saw lacus clyne. The girl who suggested him about the plan.

"yeah. And I can't belive it's working. What is the prize anyway?" athrun said easily. He had moved kira's body to the nearest sofa with dearka's help. He still couldn't believe he did that!

"another date with you and big amount of money" lacus said. then he proceed to sit next to athrun.

"Lacus, why are you doing this?" he said to her. lacus is a lovely girl but for her to help him. there might be something in her mind.

"just think this is as another favor to help my friend. Now excuse me athrun. I need to leave" she said athrun nodded then lacus walk outside the restaurant.

"I have to leave too. Milly,dearka. Take care of kira" athrun said to the couple. Then without waiting for their answer he run to the exit.

"wha..what happened?" kira said. he saw dearka's smile and milly's grin.

"it's all failed." Dearka said. then kira remembering what happened before. Then he opened his laptop and emailing cagalli.

_Cagalli. Online . now_ he send it to her. a few moment later he use his webcam to see cagalli with paint all over her face.

"soo.. how is it going?' cagalli said easily. But when she saw kira's face. She almost laugh.

"the bachelor is ruined! We didn't think about ALL the possibility" kira said while stressing the word all.

"let me see.. the possibility athrun will admit that he is gay?" cagalli try to guessed. Then she laughed.

"he will never do that" cagalli said while laughing.

"but cagalli, he just do that. You should never do that to athrun. Look at the poor boy here. Athrun said he is his lover" another voice said. then cagalli stop her laughter and look at the source of the melodious voice.

"LACUS!" cagalli screamed. Kira saw cagalli's scared face and wondered who this pink girl might be.

"ara ara.. cagalli you should never left me out of you plan" lacus said easily. Kira, still gaping at the pink lady. Now he could see how beautiful she is.

"kira.. close your mouth please. And this is lacus clyne. My best friend" cagalli said. her voiced a little louder than is should be.

"and lacus. This is Kira Yamato. Wait the gay idea.. is it?" cagalli said.

"yeah I told athrun to do that. It's a punishment for you. why you left me out of your plan?" lacus said while pouting. Then kira could hear cagalli's frustrated scream.

"because.. argh fine.. next time you will be included" cagalli said. kira could see lacus' smile. And wondered how this two could meet with each other.

"great.. now cagalli I think we should talk about the plan, next week when you finished your assignment" lacus suggested. "okay, fine, whatever" cagalli said. then she went offline.

"so Kira. see you later. And mirialia and dearka too" lacus said. then she proceed left the restaurant.

"how did she know about our name?. And I though she just left before athrun?" dearka said. kira just shrugged. Lacus is a beautiful girl. But cagalli never told him about her. who is she?.

"we will see her later anyway" kira said. milly just nodded and the couple left the restaurant. Kira left a little later after them. He still couldn't get the pink hair beauty out of his head.

* * *

done chapter 2(or plan 1).. how do you like it?

messy grammar.. sorry.. who want to edited it?

any question? feel free to review(maybe I can re-write the story if something didn't make sense in this story).

like it? feel free to review!

and thank you to elgnis rekresreb and nina.. big thank you for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

Her plans, His nightmares

Plan 2

* * *

for this chapter.. another un-edited chapter. I hope someone want to beta-ed this story

and I forget how this chapter supposed to happen.(like I told you in chapter one.. this story based on something real that happened) and I know that this chapter is suck.. but this part of story is needed for the next chapter.

* * *

Cagalli never thought Lacus will come to destroy her first plan. And she knew how tricky and sneaky lacus could be. With her pretty face and her melodious voice, nobody will believe if she is the trick master. But cagalli still glad that Lacus is in her team.

"Lacus, what do you think I should do next?" cagalli said while both of them online with their webcam.

"why do you want to make him found someone else?" Lacus said to her. honestly cagalli didn't know why she need athrun to date. Maybe because she want to see athrun happy. And then she could move on and found another person that she could love.

"Lacus... can we just talk about the plan" cagalli groaned. Then she saw lacus' happy face.

"how smart is athrun? " Lacus asked.

"Lacus, he own a company" cagalli said. Lacus sighed.

"I mean.. how smart he is around woman?" lacus asked again.

"I don't know?" cagalli really have no idea since she had been dating athrun for three years and she never saw athrun look or flrt with other woman. "but I know he had many female admires" cagalli said. then she saw lacus humming to herself.

"and how many help do we have?" Lacus asked again.

"we have dearka,milly and kira" cagalli said. then she saw lacus write something in her books.

"what do have for your second plan?" lacus asked again. Cagalli shrugged. Then her eyes look at the television. In there, she saw famous show "will you marry me?" and she suddenly got an idea.

"lacus how about wedding?' she said. then she could see lacus gave her questioning look. Then cagalli tell he about the plan.

"that is good. But with athrun?" lacus said. cagalli just groaned. Her plan is perfect but with athrun as the main role, she really doubts it now.

"Lacus, could you do something about 'that' part?' she said. cagalli didn't have any idea about it. Then she saw lacus writing something.

"cagalli, how can we trust kira?" lacus said. cagalli thought for a moment.

"is it really that important?' cagalli said. Lacus know everything that happen between her and kira. and why she broke up with athrun. Lacus is her first friend in europe. That's why lacus know about all of her friends' name and details about them.

"yeah, since I have to work with kira in this plan" lacus said.

"I trust him like I trust my own brother" cagalli said. then she lacus lacus write something again.

"then, this is what we will do for 'that' part" then lacus explain her additional idea for cagalli's plan.

* * *

Athrun felt lonely. No scratch that, athrun felt hollow and dead. He haven't talk with cagalli since the incident on minerva. and he just scared that Kira told Cagalli about the incident. He sent her emails but none of the emails is delivered.

"Athrun?" he heard someone call him. then he saw milly. Mirialia or milly is cagalli's friend since she was middle school. Behind her, athrun could see dearka. Dearka is milly's on and off boyfriend. Dearka is a full time womanizer and that always pissed milly. Athrun asked dearka to changed his attitude if he want to make milly stay with him. then he is surprised when dearka answered that he only love milly and he just love to see her jealous face.

"hey" dearka said.

"what do you want?' athrun answered harshly. He didn't want to talk with another people except cagalli.

"wow, we came in peace. stop being a grouch" dearka said.

"actually, cagalli asked us to give you this" milly said while giving him a piece of envelope.

"why didn't she sent it here?" athrun asked. Then he immediately open the envelope. Then he saw a theater ticket.

"what should I do with this ticket?" athrun asked. He didn't know cagalli loves theater. He always thought cagalli is the type to watch horror movie, not romantic theater.

"she said her friend play in that theater and she want you to come in her place" milly said. athrun try to remember who is her friend. Then again, he didn't know cagalli for the last six months before they broke up.

"and cagalli said whatever she need to say. She included letter in that envelope" dearka said. true enough athrun found a piece of paper in that envelope.

"we need to go dearka. Athrun see you later" milly said. then both of them leaving the room. Athrun turned his attention to the letter.

**_Hey athrun_**

**_So this friend of mine from europe. She play the star in that theather. I want you to give her a bouquet of spider flower. And tell her that sorry I couldn't come._**

**_Well it's going to disturb your work but you need to get out sometimes. And I'll buy you kebab for a week after I get back if you go to theather,_**

**_Cagalli_**

Athrun smiled at her letter. And he decided to go to that teather since cagalli will owned him a date together with her. and it worth all the trouble.

* * *

Kira never thought that his will do things that will cost him his dignity and life. Right now he is using a long dark purple wig with white dress. The dress look like something that come out of Victorian era. And it covered his hand and leg nicely. For his best friend's plan he need to pose as a girl.

_Flashback_

_"Kira" he heard someone called him. he turned to see the pink lady from minerva call for him._

_"ah. Ms. Lacus" kira answered._

_"lacus is fine" the pink lady said. then lacus sat on the empty spot next to him. he could feel his heart beat faster._

_"I believe you get the message from cagalli" lacus started the conversation. Kira nodded dumbly. He could smell he perfume from here and he love the smell of her perfume._

_"yeah, what should I do now?" kira said. kira really owned cagalli a thank you for letting him spend time with lacus._

_"follow this script" he heard lacus said. kira read the script then he turned to look at lacus._

_'I asked cagalli and she said she trust you like a sister trust her brother. so I assume you wouldn't mind with this?" he heard lacus said. before kira could opened his mouth he saw lacus hold both of his hand and her blue eyes looking at him. kira could feel his heart beat too fast._

_"kira, I am here with you too. For cagalli?' he heard lacus plead to him. kira nodded dumbly. Then he feel lacus hug him tightly._

_'thank you kiraa" he heard lacus said_

_Flashback end_

And right now he had to pose as the main star for today's performance. He need to play along with the script. He thought the script is ridiculous but this won't work out unless he play the part right.

'kira are you ready?" he heard lacus said.

"yeah. I hope this plan will work" kira said. he didn't want another disaster like in minerva.

* * *

Athrun entered the theater. He is surprised that lots of people watch the performance since theater is not that famous in this era. Then walk to the backstage to give the main actress a bouquet of spider flower like cagalli said. he show the guard his invitation and he saw a girl with purple hair sitting in front of the mirror.

"miss Lydia?" athrun called to her. then he saw the girl turned to look at him.

"yes?" she said. athrun felt that her voice a little strained.

"are you okay miss? Your voice a little strained" athrun asked. Then he saw the girl took a deep breath and give a little cough.

"yeah. Just nervous" she said.

"miss, here a flower for you. it is from cagalli" he said. he give the girl the bouquet of spider flower and he saw the girl immediately grab the bouquet.

"thank you" she said.

"what is your relationship with cagalli?' he heard the girl asked.

"her best friend" he said. true he want to said her lover but she broke up with him and he couldn't bring himself to said that he is her ex.

"ah I see. I have to get ready right now" he heard the girl said. then it is his cue to leave the room.

* * *

"okay. Now to next part" lacus said to walkie-talkie in her hand.

"yes. but are you sure about this?" she heard the voice on the other part saying.

"right now we can only hope it went well" lacus said. then she heard the voice talk back.

"I don't know what to pray anymore"the other voice said again.

* * *

Athrun enjoyed to watch the show. It is about a girl who lost her first love because of a family feud. And the boy left her with big amount of money and a last will from her boyfriend. That is to marry his brother. the girl only love her boyfriend but with that will she had no choice but to get engage. And she need to find any weakness on that will since she could never married someone that other than her boyfriend

Athrun thought this story is pretty original and interesting with the way Lydia handling the part as a woman who pretend to love her fiancé and the boy who is stubborn to keep lydia engaged to him.

Then he started to imagine lydia as cagalli and both of them play the part where the boy admit that he love lydia. Then lydia accept him and they both kissed. Athrun's mind wondered on how many days has it since the last time he kissed cagalli.

Then he saw all of the player bowed. And all of the audience give their applause. Athrun clap his hand but then he saw the main lady. Lydia. Hold the microphone.

"today I would like to say a big thank you to a man. His name is athrun zala" he heard her said. all of the eyes look at him. athrun is known as one of the most eligible bachelor after he broke up with cagalli. Countless love letter sent to his house but he always ignored it. And he managed to hide himself with black glasses and a cap.

Right now he had none of the usual disguise. And he look back at lydia.

"he sent me spider flower. And this letter" he heard lydia said. he never put any letter on the bouquet.

"let me tell you what he write" he heard lydia said.

"lydia. I saw you play on this theather everyday and I love the way you smile on stage. I love your beautiful blue eyes. It remind me of the clear blue sky" she said. _wait? Blue eyes? _Athrun tought. He remembered that lydia has purple eyes. Then he saw all the girl swooned by that message.

"and with this letter. I hope you want to eat dinner with me" she said. all the girl giggled and look at athrun. Then he saw lydia call him to the stage. Athrun walk to the stage and wondered who did this to him.

"and since I know you love flowers and the language of every flower. I hope you understand what I really want with this flower." She told him again. Athrun wondered what she meant by the meaning of flower. He remembered that cagalli told him that every flower had its own meaning. And he just realized why cagalli asked him to buy a specific flower. Spiderwebs. girls like cagalli love sunflowers but for congratulate someone, cagalli should have tell him to buy roses. why spider flower?

"mr. Athrun. I am honored that a man your caliber choose me. But I am sorry that I am no longer one of your fans. Since I am engaged already" she said. athrun nodded dumbly. He started to recalling what spider flower means.

"but if you want. I could accompany you to a dinner tonight" she offered again. But athrun shook his head.

"it's okay miss lydia" he said. then lydia give him a friendly hug. While whispering to him.

"spider flower. I am surprised that a man like you know about it" she said.

"I don't know the meaning actually. I buy it because it has a beautiful color like your purple eyes" he said.

"purple. Mr. Athrun you might mistaken me for someone else. I have blue eyes. You write it in this letter too" lydia said.

"I saw you before the play. Backstage, remember?" athrun said again.

"no. It's impossible since I arrived late and the producer sent me to the wrong stage" lydia said to him. athrun frozen in lydia's hug.

"mr. Athrun I believe someone staged you" lydia said. she confirmed his fear. They both still hugging in the middle of the stage.

Then lydia let go of him and give him a salute. Athrun nodded while thinking who could have staged him like this.

after that he saw lydia gave him a piece of paper. In there she gave him instruction on how he could escape from paparazzi outside safely.

"someone left me this message and that person said to give it to you mr. athrun" lydia said for the last time.

* * *

"you said lydia is athrun's number one fans" Lacus said to cagalli.

"she is! She sent him lots of love letter when athrun and I was dating" cagalli defend herself.

"but she reject him!" lacus said. cagalli hit the table behind her while screaming. She ingnoring that lacus still in the cam.

"lacus? Is cagalli okay?' kira said to lacus. He worried on how cagalli keep hitting the table with her fist.

"yeah. She will be fine. But this plan is not fun!" lacus said."beside someone help athrun to escape.. did you see about the paper lydia gave him?" lacus said.

"fun?" kira said. kira never tought that lacus will thought the' torture' will be fun."and what paper?"kira asked lacus.

"I saw lydia gave him some-kind of paper and she whispering something about 'someone asked me to give this to you'"lacus said. then she eyed all of the people in that room, including cagalli.

"someone know about this"cagalli said."and we need a new plan! what about that new tv show?"cagalli said,

"cagalli, you do realize that every tv show is not real?" kira said."and we need something original" kira said again. since cagalli couldn't even talk after his last comment.

"I have different idea from cagalli actually" lacus said. this caught cagalli's attention.

"okay. You will tell me what your plan is" cagalli said. cagalli know how sneaky lacus can she hope lacus' plan will work. and she needs something more original.

"and we need kira to be my assistant" lacus said again. Kira look at her and urge her to always love how blue lacus' eyes when she look at him.

"will this plan require me to use another dress?" kira asked. The he saw lacus laugh.

"nope. You will be a party planner now" she said.

"what party lacus?" Cagalli said.

"a party that require you to be here. We need you and Shinn on this plan" lacus said to cagalli.

"shinn?"cagalli asked back.

"yeah! just do as I said and make sure shinn know nothing about this" lacus insisted.

"I hope this went well" Cagalli said. She might need to bribe shinn and crossing her finger that shinn want to work with her.

* * *

aaah I am sorry that this chapter is not fun.. but thank you if you read this chapter until the end.

soo who had helped athrun?

soo for the next chapter I am confused between lunamaria or meyrin.. which one do you think will play better as athrun's crazy stalker?or do you have another person in GS? (no meer/mia please.. since I have her for another part of this story.. and yeah let see what I will do to mia/meer).

read and review pleasee... lots of people visited this story but only two give reviews.. big thank you for nina and elgnis rekresreb. thank you soo much..


End file.
